This invention relates to plastic containers and more particularly to a unique plastic container having a hinged cover.
Heretofore, various forms of plastic containers have been proposed for the storage or display of a wide variety of articles. Such containers generally include a base member and a cover member as well as an arrangement for hingedly interconnecting the two members. Some of these proposals employ a hinge element formed integral with the cover and the base by a thermo forming process. These arrangements do not readily permit forming of the base from a high impact plastic material and forming of the cover from a semirigid transparent plastic material. It is highly desirable to form the cover of a transparent material when employing the containers for the display of various articles such as baby shoes and the like. Also, a more rigid base results in better protection of the packaged article during transit and storage.
Several proposals have been made to overcome the shortcomings of the integral hinge construction. These arrangements provide some form of slot and tongue structure formed as part of or integral with either the cover or the base. These arrangements permit separate forming of the cover from one material and separate forming of the base from another material. The cover and base are subsequently interconnected to form the hinged container. An example of this latter arrangement may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,271 to Seeley, entitled HINGED PLASTIC CONTAINER and issued on Apr. 27, 1971.
As shown in the aforementioned patent, a relatively complex base structure includes an elongated slot formed in a horizontal surface of a collar portion of the base member. A cover is formed with an outwardly directed tab portion which is insertable through the slot. Although including some form of detent structure, the cover is easily removable from the base when in an open position.
With this type of container, which is employed both for storage and display of an article, the ease and economies of production are primary considerations. Also, the structures must be durable to withstand repeated handling during use while still providing a structure which is easily opened and closed and by which the cover may be readily retained on the base.
Therefore, a need exists for a hinged, two-piece container of relatively simple construction which is aesthetically pleasing, reliable and durable in use, and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.